Bright World
by Grimm-kun
Summary: Mental patient Zexion, is tired of all his other therapists giving up on him. Will his lonely soul ever find a friend? And what if his new therapists doesn't just want to help him, but give him a new life?
1. Chapter 1

Bright World

Bright World

Chapter 1

The bright rays of sunlight crept into the room with stealth, surprising the sleeping boy who lay in a pale whit bed with matching ivory sheets.

His grayish-blue hair flopped over to one side of his pale face. The sun finally made it's grand entrance as it shone fully onto the teen's sleeping form.

The room was also completely white and the clothes that lay on the desk beside the window were also pearl white. A nametag sat harmlessly on the pile of clothes. On it, read Zexion Hemmington.

Zexion was a short, 16 year-old with who stayed at Destiny Island's Mental Institution since he was 10. He had been he for a long time compared to the other patients. He squirmed in his sleep and arose slowly, rubbing his hand against his face as to take the drowsiness away. He stretched lightly, turning his shoulders and curling his toes. Cracking and stretching a joint or two with every movement.

He yawned and flipped the bed sheets off from himself and walked over to the door that was in the corner of his room. He grabbed a set of his required clothing and a towel before he headed into his bathroom to take a quick shower to get ready for the day.

Zexion opened the door slowly and turned the light switch on, and threw his clothes and other supplies on top of the sink top and turned the shower on.

Zexion removed his sleepwear and went into the shower.

Today Zexion would be getting a new personal therapist, since all the other's he had quit the job after the first few days. He didn't know why they all kept going away. It wasn't as if he was hurting them or anything, even if most of them were annoying, he had never even said anything mean to them, or made fun of there obvious weak points.

It was as if they were scared of his very presence. Sure, he admitted that he was not a very social person, or very much normal either. But he didn't do anything to bother anyone intentionally. He wasn't bad like the other patients here who purposely bothered they're therapist.

Maybe it was just who he was that freaked them out the most. Most people turned down the job of being his therapist after reading his record. They didn't want to deal with some emo teen.

He was strange, well that's what he heard some of the doctor's and administrator's say.

He turned the shower off and changed quickly. Wanting to meet another one of his "helpers" as soon as possible so he could go to the library, the only place where he could relax. He brushed his hair, styling it so half his face was covered in bluish-gray hair. He put on his shoes and walked out.

Usually, when a patient doesn't have any sessions do go to or any people to meet they can where the casual clothes they always wear. But, when they had things to do, they had to wear there assigned clothing that consisted of a white short or long sleeved shirt with white sweat pants.

Zexion would usually just wear a long-sleeved gray shirt and some black jeans he would wear when he was in his on little world while reading a book at the library. He walked over to the front office hurriedly, feeling the boredom kicking in as he imagined yet another adult trying to bond with him or some teens that didn't know what they were getting into and freaked when they saw a patient having a break down.

He opened a door at the end of the first corridor that was left of his room and inhaled sharply. The front office would be right ahead of this door where he would meet another person that didn't like him, or didn't even try to understand him. Another person that wouldn't want to be his friend.

He sighed. It wouldn't help to get his hopes up, that would only make it hurt more when the person denied the job.

A frown plastered itself deeply on his pale face. "Here goes nothing." He thought to himself with a depressing aura already looming around himself.

Zexion opened the door slowly and peeked a head in, looking around for a ditzy teen, or some old hippie ready to bond spiritually. He saw one of the assistants gesture for him to come. She was taller than him with long brown hair that was braided all the way down to her back, and was tied down by a pink ribbon. Her face was almost angelic with the natural glow of harmony. Her eyes were emerald and she smiled sweetly to Zexion, who was still hiding behind the door.

Her name was Aerith, she was a therapist and a part time secretary for the front office. Zexion walked into the room, fully exposing himself now. He didn't see any teen or adult besides the secretaries. He would have recognized them if they were new by there name plate. "Hello Zexion." Aerith greeted with a smile.

"Hello." He replied. He went straight down to business. "So where is the new therapist that claims he can deal with patients but freaks out when one of them starts breathing?" He asked sarcastically, showing his calm and collected mask, hiding his real personality that was severely shy, and lonely.

Aerith giggled. "He will not appear until later, I'm afraid." She informed. "He has been scheduled for later. He will arrive in a few hours. You can spend you're time in the library if you like." She said.

Zexion nodded. "Thank you for telling me. I will go to the library if you need me." He said with a non-caring voice. Even though inside he was a little disappointed that he wouldn't be meeting anyone. "She said 'he', so I guess I guess I'm finally going to have another male therapist." He thought as he walked quickly to the library. His past therapists had been mostly females who kept thinking they were ready to deal with the seriously ill patients and ended up being the one's who needed help.

He sighed. When would he actually get a good therapist that wasn't so dumb?

He entered the library quickly and immediately found the book he had been reading last time and sat in his usual spot in the back of the library where no one else was. He had been reading a thick five-hundred paged book that he was already half way done with in the matter of hours. He had checked that same book out yesterday also.

Zexion had read most of the books that the library owned. The library to him was like a sanctuary. He could read whatever he pleased, sit wherever he wanted, and think about whatever he desired. This place was calming to strained nerves to the teen, and he enjoyed the fact that not many came here besides himself.

Seconds, turned into minutes, and minutes turned into hours as he read intently. He had been so absorbed in his book that he had not realized that the time had lapsed so much.

The twin doors to the library opened and a tall figure walked in. He was wearing a long white coat with a blue button-up shirt underneath with some khaki pants. He had reddish- brown hair that was cropped short and brown eyes that had a green hue in them. (Hazel?)

He walked past the many book shelves and was going a directed path to the back of the library, where a blue-teen was still reading. Zexion had not noticed the extra presence in the room and was unaware of who it was that was about to tap his shoulder. "Excuse me?" The man said. His voice deep with a calming affect in them.

Zexion jumped as the hand was placed against his shoulder. He turned around abruptly and gave a squeak as his book fell on the floor, losing his current page. The man looked at him questioning, but replaced his attention to the current book that lay on the floor.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He said while picking the book up. He walked over to Zexion and gave the book back to him with an apologetic look. "I lost you're page didn't I?" He asked. The man was standing up in front of Zexion, making the already short teen look shorter. "I…It's okay. You didn't do it intentionally." He held his book close to his chest as he stuttered hopelessly.

A tinge of pink made it's way onto his pale cheeks. "I'm Lexeaus, you're new therapist. It's nice to meet you." He said while holding a hand out. Zexion stared at the hand for a while. "I'm not going to bite you." He replied with a chuckle.

Zexion blushed darker and finally shook the tall man's hand. "I-It's nice to m-meet you." He replied. "The lady at the front said I should come find you so we could start you're first session. Well, basically you're first session with me." He said. "O-Okay, what room are we in?" He asked.

"She didn't assign one yet so we can do it wherever you want." Zexion thought for a moment. "Is it alright if we do it here?" He asked shyly. Lexeaus didn't look surprised. "Sure, how about the spot you were reading in?" Zexion nodded. This therapist seemed different than the other ones, it actually felt like he knew what he was doing, and that he really did care.

Zexion sat in the same seat that he was in before, while Lexeaus sat in another chair across from him. A table separated the two from being directly across from eachother. Zexion was staring at Lexeaus with obvious curiosity, waiting for how he would start the session. Lexeaus was reading over Zexion's records, and why he was sent here in the first place. "So it seems like you have chronic depression." He said with a normal tone, as if that were normal. Zexion nodded.

"You don't seem to look depressed." Lexeaus remarked. "Well, you don't seem to be doing you're job." Zexion replied. The red-haired of the two laughed. "Touché." He said.

"Well, instead of jumping into to you're business, I want to take it slow and get to the main problem eventually and once I know the problem, I can help you." That reasoning sounded smart enough to Zexion. "O-Okay."

Lexeaus cleared his throat and prepared himself to talk. "So, what's you're favorite color." Now, he had on a serious face when he asked this. Zexion looked at him weirdly.

"Are you serious?" He asked. Lexeaus nodded. "Am I laughing?" He already knew the answer would be no and continued on with the conversation. "What's you're favorite color?" He repeated.

"Probably, blue or gray." Zexion answered. Lexeaus nodded and marked it down on his clipboard. "What's you're favorite type of music?" He asked. "I don't really listen to music, but if I had to choose I would pick classical."

"Favorite musician?"

"None in particular."

"Favorite food?"

"Blueberry Muffins."

Lexeaus looked at the teen with a questioning look, but than continued to write on his clipboard. "Indeed…"

After the repeated game of 20 questions, Lexeaus finally said that the answers he had asked were enough for one day. "Whew…You are probably the most unique person I have ever met." He said jokingly. "Don't you mean strange?" Zexion asked. "No, why would I say you're strange? I'm not in the position to say who's normal and who's a freak. I'm only here to help."

Zexion looked the other way as he blushed crimson. "Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?" Lexeaus asked. "Because you're the first person who used the word unique, instead of strange when talking about me." Lexeaus shrugged.

"Okay than…You're welcome." He said as he left the library. "See 'ya next class." He said. Zexion nodded and looked half dazed at the man as he left. He felt…excited for his next class.


	2. Chapter 2

Bright World

Bright World

Chapter 2: Second Session

Zexion awoke with a smile on his face. Today he'd be seeing Lexeaus again. The very thought almost made himself want to love the world, but he knew better. The world was a merciless demon that would kill the weak and let horrible people do bad things to good people. Zexion would know.

He wasn't supposed to be this happy to see his therapist. He had to make sure not to get attached. That would be bad for his heart. Besides, the only reason Lexeaus was acting this nice was probably just to get a raise. That had to be it, no one could be so nice to someone as worthless as himself. It was impossible, but in his heart he knew Lexeaus wasn't that way. But he had to make it seem that way or else he'll just end up getting hurt again.

He made his way to the front office to ask Aerith if the set room was in order yet. He walked up to the front desk and greeted Aerith. "Hello." He said. "Hello, how are you doing?" She asked with yet another angelic smile. "Good, thank you for asking." He said with a mature voice. "Has the room for my sessions been decided yet?" He asked. Aerith nodded and handed him the form with the schedule and room number. "Here you go, it's in room number…1338." She said.

"Thank you." He gave her as few words as he could manage. He wanted to save all his talking for his sessions.

When he finally got to the hall in the 1330 hundreds he immediately started the hunt for his specific room. After a few minutes he finally found the room and stood in front of it. Zexion didn't know if he should knock or just waltz in. He motioned to knock the door but stopped himself in confusion. "Come in." Lexeaus called out. Zexion nearly jumped out of skin when he heard that voice. "O-Okay."

He entered the room swiftly and looked over to Lexeaus who was already seated at his desk. A large chair was in the middle of the room. It was the chair every therapist had, the one for interrogation.

"Good morning." Lexeaus greeted. "G-Good morning…" Zexion replied.

Lexeaus gestured for him to sit at the giant chair. He walked over to it hesitantly and sat down with his knees to his face. Lexeaus arched a brow but shook his head as he tried to stay focused. "How have you been since the last time we met?" He asked politely. "Fine…How about you?" Zexion replied. "Can't complain…" This was way beyond awkward.

"You could have just come in." Lexeaus said. Zexion couldn't hide his blush this time since Lexeaus was looking right at him. "How did you know I was there?" he asked. "I saw you're shadow underneath the threshold." He replied.

"I see…" Zexion replied.

Lexeaus reached over to the corner of his desk and grabbed a small bag. "Here." He tossed it to Zexion who barely caught it without almost falling out of his seat. "Thank you." He replied. "You don't even know what it is and you're thanking me. How unique." Lexeaus sure seemed to like using that word to refer to him.

Zexion opened the bag curiously and peeked inside. A Blueberry muffin was sitting inside, with a small napkin wrapped around the bottom. "A muffin?" He said morbidly.

"You said you liked them didn't you, that's what you said last session. If you don't like it I can," Zexion interrupted him. "No, it's not what you're thinking. It's just…This is the first present I've ever gotten." He said with a sad gloom in his eyes.

Lexeaus didn't know what to do. This was the first present that Zexion had ever received? That was absurd, how could anyone get there first present when their 16. That was his first gift and all he got him was a damn muffin. He should have bought him a car or something, now he felt like crap.

He looked over to the teen and was shocked at what he saw. Zexion was crying with a smile on his face. It looked like he was in pain and happiness at the same time. "Zexion, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" He asked worriedly.

Zexion shook his head. "You did the opposite. I'm so…happy. Thank you, thank you so much…' He sobbed, as he wiped the tears from his eyes. Lexeaus wanted to hug the teen so badly, but he didn't know if he should or not. "You're welcome." Was all he could produce. He wanted to shower the teen in presents and just downright spoil him silly.

He glanced over at the still crying teen and grimaced. He didn't like seeing him cry. "Lexeaus…Can I hug you? It's okay if you say no and that I'm being strange," It was Lexeaus's turn to interrupt him.

"Of course you can." He said as he opened his arms wide open. Zexion went over to him and wrapped his arms around him. Lexeaus wrapped his arms around the smaller form and hugged him. "This is also my first time being hugged…" Zexion sobbed. Lexeaus had lost all restraint now and was holding the teen tightly to his chest. "Zexion, I want you to promise me something." He said.

"What is it?" He said in between sobs. "Promise me that by the end of this session I'll know everything you've never done." Zexion gave him a weird look. "Why do you want to know that?"

"Because I want to help you experience those things you've never done." Zexion shook his head.

"No, you don't have to do these things because of me. W… What I feel doesn't matter. In fact you don't have to hug me anymore. I'm sorry, please let go."

The arms around his waist didn't let go, in fact they held him tighter. "I don't have to do these things, you're right. But I want to, I want to help you. You're feelings do matter. Look at me." Zexion was looking down out of shame and embarrassment. "Look at me." He ordered in a stern voice. Zexion looked up into the hazel eyes that looked back at him. Tears continued to fall from his eyes.

"You matter. I want to help you. Please let me help you…" Zexion's lip trembled as new tears poured out of his violet eyes.

"Thank you…"


	3. Chapter 3

Bright World

Bright World

Chapter 3: Live with me

Zexion lay in his bed with dark shadows underneath his eyes. He hadn't slept well the other night. On account of the terrible headache he had since he cried so much yesterday. Also he had been thinking too much of what Lexeaus had said to him. "You matter…" His voice imprinted itself on his mind as the words banged in his head.

Why couldn't he think normally?

All he could seem to think of was the tall, mahogany haired therapist. It wasn't healthy to feel this way. He shouldn't have even cried like he did yesterday. God he was pathetic…

On another note, he didn't know what to do about the feelings he had felt the other day when Lexeaus had hugged him. He felt warm, and had a feeling of completeness in the middle of his chest.

Whenever he saw the said therapist, his heart would tighten, and his stomach would flutter as his words broke into slurs and stuttered words. He enjoyed the feeling, but he knew it wasn't right to feel that way towards someone. It didn't feel natural to him. It felt like it was replacing something…But he didn't know what it was replacing.

He tossed over to the other side of his bed, trying to block out the sunlight completely.

He closed his eyes and tried going back to sleep. It was way too early to be up. The sun was just now going over the horizon. Still, he felt the urge to go back to sleep and let his problems corrupt his mind later, when he wasn't so tired.

His mind finally settled into a dream-like state. It was drifting into past memories and thoughts that were long forgotten. His darkest memories sat in the back of his mind, where they grew hungrier for his misery to be shown.

His dark memories were like shadows, always chasing after him, ready to cause him pain whenever it was the worst time. Like right now was when he needed sleep, his past would surely try to hurt him later. So he prepared himself for the emotional struggle he would have to go through.

But even if he tried to protect himself, that still wasn't enough to stop him from hurting himself, and just as he predicted, the shadows took it's place in there usual rounds of haunting him, tearing his sanity away bit by bit.

He didn't want to hurt himself, but it was the only thing that helped him feel alive…

Zexion was sitting on the floor in his bathroom, wrists covered in angry cuts that were flooded in crimson. He had done it again.

He had fallen into the darkness of his heart and he had hurt himself because of it. He wrapped some bandages around his wrist and sobbed. Would he ever get better, or was that just another useless thought made by a useless person?

He heard a knock on his door. Who would want to visit him this early in the morning? He immediately wiped away his tears, and pulled down his sleeves to hide his pain. He exited the bathroom and rushed over to the door of his room.

He opened the door and was surprised at who it was. "Lexeaus?" He said with his violet eyes opened wildly. "Hello Zexion." He greeted.

"What are you doing here? We don't have session today?" He stated, looking over at his calendar to make sure. Lexeaus frowned. "I'm not allowed to visit my friend?" He asked handing over a small bag to Zexion. "You don't have to get me things. Listen, if it's because of last night I'm sorry. I…I just had a break down okay. I'm sorry for crying in front of you." Zexion said looking down at the floor.

"I didn't ask if I had you're permission to give you presents" Lexeaus said with a serious expression on. "What?" Zexion asked.

"I'm going to treat you nicely and spoil you not because it's apart of my job, or I'm getting a raise because of it. I'm doing it because I want to, I want you to smile and forget about the horrible things that made you feel so bad." He explained with an earnest expression on.

Zexion blushed and he placed a hand over his wrist that was so brutally injured a few minutes ago. He felt like crap…

"Please, don't do this to me. I know you don't want to spoil me like this, it's a waste of time. So please, stop doing things that will just burden you." Zexion motioned to close the door, but Lexeaus crept a hand in between and opened the door open with ease. "Why do you have to do that?" He said.

Zexion tried to run to his bathroom, but his arm was caught as he turned around. He hissed out in pain. That had been the one he had just recently cut.

Lexeaus looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry, did I hold you too hard?" He stopped talking when he saw blood appearing suddenly on Zexion's sleeve. "Please, leave me alone…Please don't look at it." He begged before tears began falling again.

Great, he was crying again. He must have looked so pathetic.

Lexeaus rolled the sleeve up carefully. "Why did you…?" He gasped as he saw the freshest wound oozing with blood. "Zexion! You cut you're self?" He asked incredulously.

Zexion shook his head. "Leave me alone!" He took his bloody wrist away from Lexeaus and ran towards the bathroom. "Zexion!" He called out. He went over to the bathroom and tried to turn the knob but it wouldn't move. "Crap, he locked it." He thought angrily.

Why did Zexion let himself wallow in his own pain? Why wouldn't he except the happiness that he was offering.

He heard Zexion's sobs grow louder. "Zexion, open the door." He asked.

He didn't receive a reply, nor hear the door unlocking. "Please Zexion, I can help you. You just have to let me." He said falling to his knees. "Go away…" Zexion whispered.

The words stabbed his heart. Why did Zexion want to go through this pain alone, why couldn't he accept that he cared about him?

"Zexion, why won't you let me help you?" He asked.

He still received no answer except for the sobs that emanated from the bathroom. "Do you hate me?" He asked while frowning. "No!" Zexion said immediately.

"Than why won't you let me in?" He asked.

"Because I…" He heard the teen say.

"Because what? Are you afraid I'll hate you?" Zexion didn't respond. "Or that I'll abandon you when things get too hard to deal with." He heard Zexion gasp.

Lexeaus sighed.

"Listen, I care about you. No matter what happens I'll stay by your side. Is that so hard to believe? Is it so hard to believe that someone in this world wants you to feel happy, and not let bad things happen to you? Do you know how it hurts when someone says to go away, even when you know they need your help?"

He heard the door unlock, but the door didn't open. He stood up and opened it all the way, looking for the crying teen.

He saw him in the corner near the sink and walked over to his shaking body. "Lexeaus…I'm so sorry…" He spoke with his words far from eachother as his breathing was uneven from crying.

Lexeaus looked at the blood that was still pouring from the wound on his wrist. "Let me help you."

Zexion sat on his bed with Lexeaus kneeling before him. He was wrapping a tourniquet around the bleeding wrist carefully. Making sure not to harm the teen.

"Is it too tight?" He asked.

Zexion shook his head. "It's alright, thank you." He laid down on his bed when his therapist had finished. This was the second time he had cried in front of Lexeaus, but this time he felt guiltier about it.

Lexeaus had to see his cuts, and he locked him out of his bathroom when he just wanted to help. He was garbage. "I'm sorry, you had to do this." Zexion said as he wrapped his arms around himself.

Lexeaus laid on the bed beside Zexion. "Can you scoot over a little?"

Zexion moved over and let the taller therapist rest beside him. Lexeaus wrapped his arms around the teen and inhaled his scent. "You smell like blueberries." He stated randomly.

Zexion didn't know how to reply to that one so he just gave a quiet "okay" and left it like that.

Lexeaus was having a mental war with himself. He got a glimpse of Zexion's soft lips and now he couldn't stop thinking about them. He wanted to press his lips against the others badly. But he didn't want to scare the teen.

"Lexeaus?" Zexion called out. "Hmm?"

"This may sound really weird but…Can I kiss you?"

How come the teen always did that? He knew that he wanted to hug him and now he knew that he wanted to kiss him.

"Are you sure? Don't do anything you'll regret." He warned.

"I think I…No, I want to kiss you." He said with sudden courage. He closed his eyes and his lips pouted out a little. Lexeaus was blushing at the cute face the teen was making.

He pressed his lips against the teens and held him tight to his chest. Zexion gasped at the warmth their bodies were making. Lexeaus took this as an opportunity and slipped his tongue in. Zexion moaned as both there tongues entwined into eachother.

The blunette's face heated considerably as the kiss deepened. He yearned for the kiss to grow deeper, so he pressed his body closer against Lexeaus's.

The therapist held no opposing thought's to the sudden movement and placed a hand in Zexion's soft hair and pulled him closer.

They finally separated when they needed air. A string of saliva still connected the two. Zexion looked over to Lexeaus who was staring back at him. He blushed and quickly wiped his mouth of the saliva. "Are you my…boyfriend?" He turned around when he asked this.

"I don't know. Do you want me to be yours?" Lexeaus asked. The mental patient nodded as his face turned as red as his cut wrist. "Than I'm you're boyfriend." He replied with a smile. He leaned in and kissed Zexion once more. "I want you to move in with me." He said abruptly.

Zexion backed away from the kiss and looked at him strangely. "Why? Is that even allowed?"

Lexeaus nodded. "I already checked with the administrator's, they said it was alright, as long as I don't do anything inappropriate to you." He smirked.

"What if I want you to do something inappropriate?" Zexion asked with a smile. "Than I guess I have no choice than but to pleasure you." He replied as he kissed his boyfriend tenderly.

"I'll move in with you. But, you better not rape me while I'm sleeping." Zexion joked.

Lexeaus made a face.

"Damn, there goes my whole weekend."


	4. Chapter 4

Bright World

Bright World

Chapter 4: So long to the hellhole!

It was morning and Zexion was almost done packing his belongings into the small suitcase the institution had gave him when he first came here. It was medium size and was black with small zippers around the edges for opening and closing.

He smiled. He'd be moving in with his new boyfriend and he'd try to forget about the past that haunted his thoughts when he was alone. This was probably the happiest moment of his life. Well, besides meeting Lexeaus and when that tingling feeling cam out of no where.

He sighed happily as his last piles of things were finally packed in, following a specific order that Zexion had always followed to keep things tidy. They were ordered from largest to smallest, and most useable to non-so useable. Yup, he was ready to leave here and start a new life with Lexeaus. Or so he thought.

He knew he wasn't ready to leave, but he wanted to with all his heart. This was the one thing he would do for Lexeaus and he had to follow it. But, he would in fact miss the large library that he always seemed to be in. Ever since Lexeaus had came he seemed to have been reading less. Maybe he only read because he was lonely?

He wasn't really sure about that conclusion, but he did know that he did still enjoy reading, even if it was hard to stay focus when your thoughts were constantly on a hazel-eyes therapist. But he didn't mind much of thinking about the man. In fact, he found it as a great pass time.

Zexion collected his nametag hesitantly. He had been wearing it for 6 and half years. It was practically apart of himself. He didn't want to part with this, but he knew the administrator's would probably want it back to recycle it. He frowned.

"Zexion?" He heard a voice call. His frown immediately turned upside down as he opened the door to his room. "Lex!" He said happily as he rushed over to the tall figure that was waiting outside his room. He hugged the therapist tightly, not wanting to ever let go. "Good morning to you too." Lex laughed as he ruffled Zexion's hair.

The teen pushed the hand away from his head. "Stop, I hate it when you do that." Zexion said while walking back over to his bed to collect his suit case. "Hearing that you hate it makes me want to do it even more now." Lexeaus teased.

"Whatever." Zexion said while pouting slightly.

"Come on, my cars outside." Lex said while waiting for his boyfriend to give his silent goodbyes to his room. "I'm coming." He said as he took one last look at his room.

Zexion and Lexeaus were at the front desk now, and were waiting for Aerith to mark them out of the roster. She finally came minutes later in a soft, pink dress that covered her knees.

"Good morning Zexion, and you too Lexeaus." She greeted pleasantly. The two also passed there greetings and went straight down to business. "Can you take Zexion out of the roster?" Lex asked, already knowing the answer would be yes. Aerith smiled and typed quickly on her computer and pressed the enter button. "You're all settled. Have a nice day." She said as if Zexion wasn't leaving and today was just another day at Destiny Islands.

Zexion nodded his head with obvious disappointment at the lack of emotion and turned to leave.

He headed out the door with a grimace. Aerith was just going to tell him goodbye like that? They weren't friends or anything, but they at least new eachother.

"You know Aerith is probably just hiding her sadness." Lexeaus said.

Zexion looked at him incredulously. "Are you sure? She didn't seem to be sad at all." Lexeaus stopped walking and looked over to the teen. "Trust me, if you went back inside right now she'd probably be crying."

Zexion ran back inside immediately and was surprised at what he saw. Aerith's head was down on the desk and she was shaking lightly. "Aerith?" He called out.

She lifted her head up as if on a reflex and wiped her tears away. "Yes, did you leave something in you're room?" She asked as her eyes glistened with a tinge of red in them. "Aerith, I'll miss you dearly and I'll stay in touch with you by e-mail." He said as he hugged her.

She sniffed and hugged him back. "I'll miss you too, and you better not forget about me." She warned. Zexion laughed. "I won't." He released her and finally left for good.

Lexeaus was already in his car, and was playing a classical CD. When Zexion went into the car he automatically recognized the song. "Is that…Fur Elise?" He said with a sparkle in his eyes. "Yeah, I bought this CD the other day at the music shop near my house. I thought you might like it." Zexion uttered a "thank you" and began putting on his seat belt.

The ride to Lexeaus's house was fun. Lexeaus told his boyfriend about how big his house was, and all the rooms that he had and didn't need. But the one question that made Zexion blush was when Lexeaus asked if he wanted to sleep in his room or if he wanted to sleep in a separate room next door to his room "I…I want to sleep in a separate room. At first, I don't want to move that fast." He said seriously.

Lexeaus nodded. "I understand. I won't try to force anything on you. I want you to go at your own pace. So if I'm ever going to fast just tell me." He replied with an understanding smile. "Thank you, you're the nicest person I've ever met." Zexion said.

Lexeaus frowned. "You don't have to say thank you, I'm the one doing these things for you without asking so you don't have to say thank you." He said impatiently. "I'm sorry." Zexion said. Lexeaus gave him an incredulous look. "Don't say sorry either. Half the things you apologize for aren't even you're fault." He stated sternly.

"I'm sorry…Wait, no I mean…Okay than." He struggled with the words as he said them, trying to avoid the word "sorry" like the plague.

"It's nothing." The therapist ruffled Zexion's hair and laughed at the glare he received.

"Why do you keep doing that?" He asked while he readjusted his tangled hair.

"Because I love seeing you so flustered." He pecked Zexion on the cheek.

"Whatever."

They arrived at Lexeaus's house shortly and Zexion was awestruck at the mere lawn that the two-story mansion had before him. "This is your lawn!?" He yelled.

Lexeaus nodded as if it were nothing. "It's as big as any normal house." He said as he tried to suck all the awesomeness in one take.

"It's not such a big deal." Lexeaus said as he walked to the front door of his house, slipping his key in and unlocking it swiftly. "Are you going to come in, or are you just going to kiss the ground beneath you?" Zexion passed him a "shut the hell up" look before he came running inside the house.

The mansion was as clean as any mansion would be. The tiles were pearl with a mixture of silver to them.

No great paintings were on the walls, and no family portraits were hanging over the mantles like usual rich family would have.

Instead, the walls were left bare, and over the mantle was a framed certificate of all Lexeaus's degrees.

Zexion could barely contain himself. He wanted to run around the mansion and examine every nook and cranny that the place had to offer.

"So, do you want to see where your room is?" Lexeaus asked. Zexion nodded and began following him.

He wondered what great surprise was awaiting him this time.


End file.
